


your prince is in another castle

by blue_flowers



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, GUG AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flowers/pseuds/blue_flowers
Summary: GUG AU of what might have happened when Crush stole Damian's phone.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The GUG Cinematic Universe





	your prince is in another castle

**Author's Note:**

> Bree suggested it, and I wrote it

Bruce dodged another swinging axe, ducking to the side and then crouching down to avoid the heavy pendulum swinging toward him. Every room he had entered had been abandoned, save an excessive amount of booby traps littered throughout the tower. Buckets above doors, swinging axes, grease covered stairs, and heavy objects falling from the ceiling were just a few of the dangers he had encountered. Every step had to be calculated, if he wasn't so worried, Bruce would be impressed.

It was forty-three more minutes before he reached Damian's room. He expected a last stand against his son's team, butblike the rest of the tower, the area was suspiciously empty. He slowly entered the room, expecting more traps, but he entered without issue. Standing in the middle of the room, he looked around, gaze zeroing in on a note. Picking it up, he groaned as he read the contents. 

_Your prince is in another castle_


End file.
